Royal Wedding Disaster
by AkatsukiShips97
Summary: Princess Konan and Prince Sasori are destined to wed in order to keep peace between their two kingdoms. There's just one problem...both are already in love with other people! Can these two manage to keep peace and still find a way to be with their true loves? PeinKona and SasoDei. Royal AU. Slight OOC. Contains Shounen-ai/Yaoi meaning boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.


**Hello lovelies! Wow, I think I might actually get to everything today. Lucky you, huh? XD Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this fic. I've only got some things planned for it but only minor things. I might only update this occasionally...maybe. I'll probably end up writing for this if I feel inspired, otherwise I'll just leave it here for a little while until I think of something good for it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

"But father! I don't want to marry him!"

"No buts, Konan. You will marry prince Akasuna for your family. This is not your choice, it's what must be done to keep peace between our kingdoms."

Konan let out an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes at her father. "I hate this."

The king simply waved his daughter off, giving her a knowing look and settling back in his throne. "Yes, I'm aware. Now go with the royal staff and choose your wedding dress. The Akasunas have allowed our family full access to the wedding plans."

The bluenette gave her father one last irate look before turning on her heel and marching to her bedroom, making sure to slam the door shut behind her. She frowned, gazing down at the floor with a somber stare. "I don't even want to marry him. Sure he's nice and handsome and all, but I don't _love_ him." She mumbled quietly to herself before shuffling over to her bed.

She glanced up when she heard a short knock at her door. "Come in." She ordered, giving a small smile to the blonde who entered her room. "Hello, Dei."

The blonde closed the door softly behind him. "Good afternoon Ms. Konan, hm." He stood in front of her, offering her a catalogue. "The royal dress maker ordered me to give this to you for you to choose a dress for the wedding. She said the prince's tuxedo would match whatever dress you choose, hm."

Konan eyed the catalogue before reluctantly taking it and patting the spot beside her on the bed. "Thanks..." She sucked her teeth before opening the catalogue and scanning the pages lazily. "You know more than anyone I don't want to do this."

Deidara nodded, glancing down at the various wedding dresses on the glossy pages. "I know, ma'am. But it's for yours and Mr. Akasuna's kingdoms that you must wed, hm."

"I know, but I don't love him! My heart already belongs to another." She piped up, chewing on her lower lip and tightening her grip on the catalogue. It's true, she had long since fallen in love with another man. But a love like theirs was looked down upon and certainly wouldn't help either kingdom retain their peace.

Konan had fallen in love with a lowly peasant boy from another kingdom. He drifted from village to village, occasionally visiting her in the dead of night to express his love to her with gifts or gestures. It all started when she was a young teen; she attempted to run away from her responsibilities as princess. She'd gotten caught in the wrong part of the kingdom after dark by a bunch of bandits who threatened her life.

Her rescuer was the wandering peasant boy who went by the name of Pein, and ever since then her heart has belonged to him and his to her. She'd never told anyone of her secret love except for her loyal servant and closest friend, Deidara. She also knew of the prince's feelings toward her servant boy.

She had known the prince since they were kids. They were friends, but they always knew they'd one day have to wed for their kingdoms. Their families had drilled that into their heads since a young age of their destinies.

One day when they were teenagers, the prince, Sasori, confessed his attraction towards males in confidence to her. It was shameful for a man to be with another man, often considered impure and a vile act against the king. The act would result in death by beheading in front of the entire kingdom.

Konan swore she'd never tell anyone of his feelings and in turn told him of the peasant boy who'd stolen her heart. Now that they were of proper age, they must fulfil their destinies and mary one another whether they wanted to or not. It was apart of their duties for their kingdoms.

It wasn't long ago when Sasori began to develop feelings for Konan's personal servant, Deidara. She was rather surprised to hear that the prince had such feelings but promised to keep it between them. However, she did mention it to her servant whom admitted to returning the prince's feelings.

Now they were all stuck with their burdened emotions. Konan's love for a wandering peasant boy she knew she could never be with and Sasori's feelings for said princess's servant. They were forbidden loves yet they knew it was best to leave them secret. If either royal family found out about the prince or princess's loves, they would surely have them sentenced to death in order to ensure the wedding went without a hitch.

Konan glanced up at her servant's dreary face as he pretended to be interested in choosing a dress for his master. She placed a hand on Deidara's, earning his attention and a slightly confused expression. There was no guarantee that they would make this work, but she felt they should at least try to work something out. It wasn't fair for her, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara to suffer for some stupid agreement between their families.

Somehow, someway she'd figure something out. Some way for them to have some sort of life with their true loves. "I'll figure something out." She whispered, giving Deidara's hand a soft squeeze.

The blonde looked down at their hands and smiled, nodding and giving her a reassuring squeeze as well. "I'm happy to serve you in any way I can, my lady, hm."

"I know you are. Thank you." She said looking back down at the dress catalogue and releasing Deidara's hand. "Now come on, help me pick out a nice dress for the wedding."

Deidara nodded, placing his hands in his lap and looking down at the dresses, albit more enthusiastically this time.

Konan made a note to talk to Sasori about a way to make this work for them all the next time they met to discuss the wedding. She didn't have the slightest clue as to how they were going to keep peace with the kingdom, keep their families happy and be with their lovers all at the same time, but they were determined to figure something out.

* * *

 **Yeah, not too interesting. Not yet anyways. I really only wrote this one down to get the idea out of my head and onto paper. I thought you guys might enjoy it so, here it is!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review and have a beautiful day~**


End file.
